One proposed hybrid vehicle, which is equipped with an engine that outputs power for driving the vehicle and a motor that outputs power for driving the vehicle, is driven with a higher priority given to a hybrid mode where the vehicle is driven in operation of the engine when a remaining quantity of fuel is not less than a threshold value, and driven with the higher priority given to a motor travel mode where the vehicle is driven with power from the motor in operation stop of the engine when the remaining quantity of fuel is less than the threshold value (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this hybrid vehicle, it is delayed that the remaining quantity of fuel becomes completely zero according to the above described control.